oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
Quidditch
Overview Quidditch is a magical sport played in the air on broomsticks. A single match consists of two teams with seven players each using four balls and at either end of the pitch there are three elevated ring shaped goals. For the wizarding world, quidditch is renowned for being as popular as football (soccer) is in the Muggle world. Just like football, every four years a Quidditch World Cup tournament is held during the summer. The objective of the game is quite simple; to score more goals than the opposing team. This is achieved by a chaser (each team has three chasers) who do their best to throw the quaffle (a sphere shaped bright red ball approximately 12 inches (300 mm) in diameter that is enchanted to fall very slowly through the air when dropped to prevent players having to continuously dive to retrieve it) through the rings past the keeper and thus score 10 points. Sounds easy? Well not quite, the chasers have to be aware of the two balls known as bludgers. The bludgers are slightly smaller than the quaffle, but they are bewitched to fly around without any visible means of propulsion. And although their momentum makes it difficult for the bludgers to change direction, this is where the beaters come in. Each team has two beaters that carry bats. The wooden clubs are not disimilar to a baseball bat, only shorter. With the aid of the bat, a beater can hit a bludger causing the ball to change direction and with any luck hit a chaser thats in possession of the quaffle. Of all the seven players though, there is one player who can turn a healthy scorline on its head, and that is the seeker. It is the seeker's task to find or rather seek, the smallest ball of the four balls, called the snitch. The snitch is a round golden ball with tiny wings, small enough to fit in the palm of your hand. It is enchanted to hover and dart around the pitch at speed. The moment a seeker catches the snitch, the game is over and the seeker that caught the snitch earns 150 points for their team. Source: Wikipedia Rules The official rules of Quidditch are partially described in Quidditch Through the Ages. They are said to have been laid down in 1750 by the Department of Magical Games and Sports. These are some of the more common rules: *Players must not stray over the boundary lines of the pitch, although they may fly as high as desired. The Quaffle must be surrendered to the opposition if any player leaves the boundary. *''Time out'' may be called at any time by a team Captain. It may be extended to two hours if a game has already lasted for more than twelve hours. Failure to return to the pitch afterward disqualifies the offending team. *The referee can impose penalties if a foul occurs. A single Chaser from the fouled team takes a penalty shot by flying from the central circle towards the scoring area. The opposing team's Keeper may attempt to block this shot, but no other player may interfere. *Contact is allowed, but a player may not grasp another's broomstick or any part of his or her body. *No substitution of a player is allowed, even if one is too badly hurt to continue (rare exceptions may be made when the game continues for a great length of time, and players become too fatigued to continue). *Players may take their wands onto the pitch, but they must not be used on or against any players, any players' broomsticks, the referee, any of the four balls, or the spectators. (The right to carry wands at all times was granted during the height of wizard and witch persecution by Muggles, according to Quidditch Through the Ages) Quidditch Through the Ages by JK Rowling in aid of Comic Relief source: Wikipedia Famous Players Callum LeFroy - Seeker for Pride of Portree Naomi Lowe - Ex-chaser for the Tutshill Tornadoes Richard Rice - Former coach of Quibberon Quafflepunchers, Ex-player for the Caerphilly Catapults, Former Member of the English National Team. River Harrison - Chaser for Puddlemere United Wilhemina White - Seeker for the Holyhead Harpies Xan Osborn - Ex-beater for Flanders (Belgium) Current Leagues At present, there are two amateur quidditch teams on OMA (The © denotes the captain(s)): Hogwarts Involvement *Quidditch Captains Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:Hogwarts Category:Ministry of Magic